Black March
by Kaguya Tinne Fearn
Summary: Ini caeritanya tentang Alaude -yang entah kenapa, meski mirip Hibari- aku pingin membuktikan kalau dia itu loyal sama Primo.Kata-katanya udah kuperbaiki kok. Jadi semoga lebih nyaman membacanya. Meski genrenya angst, tapi ga'gitu banget kok


Konichiwa, mina~!

Yea ! Ni FanFic-ku yang ke2. Untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca karya pertamaku yang pemula ini, terima kasih banyak ! Arigato gosaimazu ! ^^

Mengenai Fan Ficku yang sebelumnya, aku berterimakasih untuk saran dan kritik. Ada yang bilang (gomen, aku lupa namanya) klo tuh fanfic lumayan bikin ngakak, tapi gomen, itu hanya 1 chapter, ga' ada lamjutannya *ditembaki* Hieee ! Go- gomenasai ! \/

Oh, terus mengenai FanFic yang ini, aku membuatnya lebih baik (menurutku sih… ). Sudah lumayan dari sebelumnya. Temanya memang masih umum tapi aku berusaha !

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira & Black Butler itu juga bukan aku. Cuma ceritanya saja yang original.

Para pembaca sekalian, tolong baca ini !

Note : Ini kejadiannya pas 1st Guardian Vongola ama 10th Guardian Vongola ketemu. Mereka masih ada di Jepang dan bisa keluar dari cincin semaunya ! Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi 10th Guardian itu.

Ya, gitu deh… maaf aneh \="=/ aku memang agak…

A-Anyway, enjoy it !

**BLACK MARCH**

Hari itu matahari bersinar cerah. G, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo, Demon dan Alaude memutuskan untuk menemui Gokudera dan yang lainnya, ikut minum teh bersama. Hibari tidak ikut, sedangkan Tsuna pergi bersama Giotto untuk mendiskusikan beberapa perkara soal Vongola.

" Hei, G ! peristiwa Black March itu apa ? " tanya Gokudera " Tahunnya sama saat generasi kalian 'kan ? kau pasti tahu " desaknya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh gerakan 1st Guardian di ruangan itu terhenti untuk sedetik. Alaude yang sejak tadi diam segera berdiri dan keluar ruangan dengan raut wajah yang umm… sedikit kesal ?

" Ada apa dengannya ? " tanya Yamamoto menatap Ugetsu " Kenapa ia tiba-tiba keluar ? "

" Haha… sepertinya ia kesal karena mengingat masa lalu " jawab Ugetsu

" Eh ? " Gokudera kembali menatap G " Memangnya aku salah tanya ? "

G mendesah " Kau menyinggungnya … ". 10th Guardian diruangan itu menatap G yang balik menatap 1st Guardian lainnya. " Sebenarnya dulu… "

_-ITALY,1718-_

"Tuan Alaude ! Tuan Alaude ! "

Seorang pria paruh baya berbaju polisi memanggil Alaude dari jauh. Alaude berhenti dan berbalik, menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Tu-Tuan " pria itu membungkuk dan menyerahkan amplop hitam " Ini titipan dari Baron Phantomhive "Alaude membukanya sedikit dan mengangguk " Baiklah, saya permisi Tuan Alaude " pria itupun kembali.

Alaude berjalan keluar gedung kepolisian pusat. Ia berbalik menatap bangunan bercat hitam putih tempat ia bekerja sebagai seorang agen intelejen pemerintahan. Ia cukup handal dan menjadi agen yang cukup penting. Alaude berbalik dan masuk ke kereta yang menunggunya.

Alaude membolak-balik laporan itu. Isinya hanya beberapa pemberitahuan, perubahan rencana dan misi yang harus diselesaikannya. Ketika membuka lembaran ke 6, Alaude terbelalak. Ia menatap foto seorang laki-laki berambut kuning bermata biru dan sebuah tulisan ; 'Assassination Target : Mission Task'.

" Gi-Giotto ! " Alaude setengah terkejut " Ke-kenapa ? " pertanyaan itu menggantung begitu saja.

Alaude membaca keseluruhan lembaran misi itu. Ia ditugaskan membunuh Giotto del Vongola, pemimpin besar mafia Vongola. ' Yang benar saja ! ' Alaude berkata dalam hati.

Tak lama, kereta itu berhenti didepan sebuah mansion besar milik Kaguya T. Fearn seorang gadis kaya. Yah, itu memang rumahnya, tapi sekarang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tinggal Giotto dan guardian lainnya _–rumahnya_. Alaude menyembunyikan map itu dibalik jubah panjangnya dan turun. Masuk kedalam mansion itu.

" Selamat datang kembali, Alaude " seorang perempuan menyapanya, Kaguya.

" Kau pulang larut sekali " kata Giotto di sebelah Kaguya " Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat "

Alaude hanya mengangguk singkat dan berlalu pergi.

Alaude langsung mengunci pintu dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Amplop hitam itu tergeletak di meja bersama kertas-kertas misi Vongola. Alaude menyipitkan mata menatap lampu gantung diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebelum ia semapat menyadarinya, Alaude sudah tertidur lelap.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Alaude menemui masalah pertamanya. Hari-hari berlalu cepat dan ketika burung-burung berkicau diluar sana, ia justru di hadang oleh kumpulan dokumen yang menggunung. Bukan di Vongola, tapi tumpukan dokumen di ruangannya di kantor kepolisian negara.

Alaude hanya menghela napas dan mulai memebaca dokumen satu-persatu. Ia membuat laporan ulang pelaksanaan misi dan mengirimkannya kembali kepada atasannya. Meski 2 Minggu telah berlalu, laporan mengenai misi pembunuhan Giotto belum juga dibuat. Kemudian, para atasan mengirimkan surat untuknya, menuntut untuk menyelesaikan misi itu. Alaude menemukannya diantara dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya.

Alaude membaca, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Surat itu masih ada di genggaman tangannya. Alaude memandang langit melewati jendela. Cerah, dengan matahari dan awan yang menggantung di sampingnya.

Selama ini, Alaude merahasiakan identitasnya dari Vongola dan sebaliknya juga pada pihak pemerintahan. Ia termasuk agen intelejen paling disegani ( atau malah yang paling amat sangat ditakuti ) yang dimiliki pemerintahan. Kali pertama ia bergabung dengan Vongola pun semata karena menginginkan informasi mengenai mafia itu. Tapi kini, ia berubah. Alaude tak ingat sejak kapan, tapi ia menyukai tempat itu, satu-satunya tempat ia pulang. Tempat yang dapat disebutnya sebagai rumah. Dan setelah lama mengenal Giotto, perasaan itu menguat.

Alaudepun berpindah dan bersumpah setia sebagai Guardian of Cloud Vongola untuk melindungi Giotto. Ia seorang mafia, tapi juga agen intelejen pemerintahan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!. Ketukan pintu terdengar, Alaude menoleh.

" Tuan Alaude " terdengar suara dari baliknya " Tuan Baron Phantomhive datang, ingin berbicara dengan anda "

" Baik, masuklah " balas Alaude.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang polisi membukakan pintu dan seorang pemuda berambut biru kehijauan ber –eyepact hitam masuk (gomen, aku ga' begitu bisa deskripsiin rambutnya Ciel). Di belakangnya seorang butler berpakaian hitam mengikutinya dengan setia. Polisi itu segera menutup pintu dan pergi.

" Kelihatannya kau sibuk disini, Alaude" Baron Phantomhive melirik tumpukan dokumen di meja.

" Seperti yang anda lihat " balas Alaude sesopan mungkin " Apa yang membawa anda kemari ? "

" Kau memang tak bisa basa-basi " Baron Phantomhive tersenyum tipis " Langsung saja. Aku kemari untuk menanyakan laporan misimu. Kau masih belum member laporan misi pembunuhan pemimpin Vongola "

Alaude hanya terdiam lalu menatapnya balk " Seingatku, Vongola bukan termasuk mafia yang merusak. Kenapa kita harus membunuh pemimpinnya ? "

" Jadi itu yang mengusikmu ? " Baron Phantomhive menatap Alaude.

" Itu cukup mengusik pikiranku "

Baron Phantomhive mangangkat bahu " Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu " jawabnya

" Mafia itu tak menyulitkan anda bukan ? "

" Tidak " kata Baron Phantomhive " Mereka cukup terkendali, hampir tanpa kerepotan untukku. Aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan saja pada Aleister. Ia yang meminta misi itu "

Alaude mengerutkan dahi " … Bangsawan itu ? "

Baron Phantomhive hanya mengangguk " Kembali ke permasalahan. Jadi kau menerimanya atau tidak ? aku akan menugaskan agen lain kalau kau menolak"

"Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi " balas Alaude

Baron Phantomhive berbalik " 3 hari. Tidak lebih " ia berjalan kepintu dan butler hitamnya membukakannya. Ia berhenti " Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Alaude " kata Baron Phantomhive " Kau tidak biasanya peduli dan berpikir sepanjang ini. Kuharap itu tidak berarti kau membelot "

Alaude mengepalkan tangan " Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu " kata Alaude dingin " Aku yakin, bahkan tak masalah bagimu bila aku membelot "

Butler hitam itu menyipit dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Tapi Baron Phantomhive menghentikannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia menetap Alaude sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Baron Phantomhive tersenyum " Ya" balasnya " Itu benar"

Viscount Druitt Aleister Chamber adalah bangsawan kelas 1 berdarah campuran. Menurut kabar, ia sangat kaya, mempunyai koneksi banyak ke luar negeri dan dekat dengan pejabat polisi yang korup ( juga cukup pintar merayu wanita ). Dicurigai melakukan bisnis gelap tapi tak ada bukti.

Alaude yakin, ia pasti menyuap beberapa petinggi di kepolisian pusat. Alaude yang cinta disiplin tentu sangat membenci bangsawan itu. Berdasarkan file yang dikumpulkannya, tak ada hubungan khusus yang membuatnya dendam pada Vongola. Tapi berdasarkan informasi yang ada, Aleister pernah terlihat dalam sebuah gedung tua lama yang hancur karena pertepuran Vongola dengan mafia lain. Pada saat itu, gedung tersebut dicurigai sebagai salah satu tempat Aleister melakukan bisnis gelapnya.

Mata Alaude menyipit. Ia yakin akan hal itu dan mengumpulkan informasi lain untuk mendukung kecurigaannya.

Hari-haripun berlalu.

Hari itu hujan deras mengguyur kota. Langit terlihat kelabu berbadai. Awan hitam menutupi langit, seperti tampak marah akan sesuatu.

Alaude berlari sepanjang koridor. Ia baru saja kembali dari misi. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas surat singkat dari Knuckle. Tapi kertas itu kusut karena genggaman Alaude dan ia terus berlari.

" _Giotto, mau kemana kau ? " tanya Alaude " Semua guardian sedang keluar untuk misi. Kau tak boleh keluar sendirian… "_

" _Tidak apa-apa " jawab Giotto " Aku hanya keluar sebentar. Lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi pada misimu. Kulihat cukup sulit. Kau yakin tak butuh bantuan ? aku bisa mengirimimu beberapa pengawal "_

" _Bukan masalah " tolak Alaude " Lebih baik suruh mereka menjagamu saja "_

_Tapi Giotto hanya tersenyum. Alaude menatapnya sejenak dan berbalik pergi_

" _Setidaknya, berhati-hatilah " kata Alaude._

" _Ya " balas Giotto " Kau juga, berjati-hatilah… "_

BRAAAAAK !

Alaude maju membuka ( mendobrak ) keras pintu mahoni di depannya. Hanya ada 2 orang diruangan itu. Kaguya tertidur di sofa. Mata Alaude menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah dikasur. Perban membungkus tangan dan kaki. Di sela-sela helaian rambut pirangnya, terlihat warna merah tua darah yang kering.

Alaude berjalan mendekat. Mencoba menyentuhnya. Dingin. Tangan Alaude menyentak sedikit tapi ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan dibawah kulit dingin itu.

Alaude menarik tangannya dan berbalik. Berjalan pergi. Surat itu masih ada di genggaman tangannya. Berubah menjadi bola kertas yang kusut. Ketika Alaude membuka pintu dan pergi, surat itu terjatuh.

_Untuk Alaude,_

_Alaude, pulanglah. Giotto kritis, ia menyerang semua markas Vongola di seluruh penjuru negara selama 2 hari. G memperoleh informasi bahwa bangsawan bernama Viscount yang memerintahkan penyerangan tanpa ijin dari kepolisian pusat._

_Semua markas mengalami kerusakan parah dan semua Mafioso bersembunyi di markas-markas darurat bawah tanah. Kekuatan kita melemah dan rawan dari serangan mafia lain._

_Situasi disini semakin gawat. Yang lain baru akan kembali besok. Aku harus menangani masalah di Vongola HQ. Aku harap kau segera pulang, Alaude. Setidaknya untuk menjaga Primo, saat ini hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan._

_Knuckle_

Kantor pusat besar di kota itu sedang ramai-ramainya dikunjungi petingi-petinggi penting dari pihak intelejen. Mareka langsung disambut dengan jamuan makan malam. Seorang pria berambut emas lurus berjas putih duduk disalah satu kursi. Dengan segelas wine ditangan, berbicara santai dengan petinggi di jamuan tertutup itu.

" Kudengar kau member perintah untuk menyerang pemimpin Vongola " kata salah seorang petinggi " Selamat atas keberhasilannya "

" Terima kaih " balas Viscount " Sayalah yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada anda. Saya pasti sudah di penjara jika bukan atas bantuan anda. Ini sekadar ucapan terimakasih dari saya "

Viscount menjentikkan jari dan seorang pelayan datang membawa koper hitam. Ia membukanya dan tumpukkan uang menyembul keluar dari dalamnya. Si pelayan menutup koper itu dan memberikannya pada si petinggi. Ia lalu undur diri.

" Kau tak harus repot-repot " kata si petinggi senang " Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan lagi, katakana saja "

" Terima kasih banyak " Viscount tersenyum.

Kantor pusat polisi itu dijaga dengan ketat. Siapapun tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kantor sampai jamuan tertutup itu selesai. Disepanjang pintu, lorong, dan jalanpun dikawal oleh anggota kepolisian. Mereka adalah para polisi korup yang telah di'sogok' oleh para petinggi untuk melayani kepentingan mereka tanpa mengindahkan hukum yang berlaku.

Mulanya, seorang penjaga digerbang depan melihat seseorang turun dari kereta kuda. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang di atas jasnya dan langsung menuju ke gerbang depan. Beberapa orang mencoba menghentikannya.

" Minggir " katanya dingin.

" Tidak bisa. Kami dapat perintah dari petinggi , tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun masuk " balas salah seorang penjaga " Lord Vinscount juga tidak menginginkan untuk diganggu. Pergi sebelum kutembak kau ! "

Mata orang itu menyipit saat nama Viscount disebut.

" jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memintanya " katanya dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi. Ia langsung menyerang kedua penjaga itu. Mereka tak dapat berbuat banyak, gerakannya terlalu cepat. Seorang professional. 2 lusin polisi lain datang untuk membantu, tapi mereka dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Penjaga terus berdatangan dari pintu depan untuk menghadangnya. Tapi pria itu sangat kuat. Ia merobohkan seluruh penjagaan. Ia melewati lorong dengan gampang. Ketika penjaga lain datang memasang senapan hendak menembaknya, tiba-tiba mereka roboh dengan cepat. Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menampakkan sebuah cincin…

Ruangan jamuan makan malam terletak di paling dalam. Dindingnya kedap suara. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari penjagaan mereka telah tertembus. Viscount mesih bercakap-cakap saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbanting keras dan asap dari lorong masuk ke ruangan.

Semua mata langsung memandang ke pintu. Tiba-tiba dari kepulan asap itu, seorang polisi terlempar, meluncur jatuh denan mulus menghantam meja makan. Pengawal diseluruh ruangan segera bertindak dan mengarahkan senapan kesebuah siulet yang terlihat dari asap. Beberapa petinggi , mulai gelisah. Atmosfer buruk langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

" Siapa diantara kalin yang bernama Viscount ? "

Semua mata langsung beralih menatap Viscount.

" Akulah Viscount. Siapa kau ? " balas Viscount mencoba untuk terdengar berani meski takut.

Asap menghilang. Semua orang disana menatap seorang pria berambut krem sedikit hijau berjubah panjang. Seorang petinggi terbelalak menatapnya sebelum menyadari orang itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " bentaknya " Kau seharusnya bersikap sopan pada atasanmu, Alaude Von Edessa ! "

Ruangan itu menjadi lebih ricuh begitu nama Alaude disebut. Para petinggi mengenali Alaude sebagai salah satu anggota intelejen ( ter-)handal yang setia. Ia dikenal sangat kuat dan selalu menyelesaikan semua misinya tepat waktu. Viscount menyipit. Ia ingat mengirim misi untuk membunuh pemimpin Vongola padanya.

Pengawal-pengawal yang menjaga sedikit takut begitu mengetahuinya tapi tetap berdiri ditempat dan membidik Alaude. Tapi, Alaude tidak menunggu, ia langsung menyerang semua pengawal itu dengan cepat. Beberapa coba menembaknya namun Alaude segera menghindar, berbalik dan dalam sekejap menumbangkan pengawal-pengawal itu. Seorang bengsawan lain diruangan itu membunyikan alarm dan dalam beberapa detik 5 lusin pengawal masuk dari pintu. Mereka segera membuat lingkaran berjarak mengelilingi Alaude, masing-masing mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Alaude.

Alaude menatap sekelilingnya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya, tapi matanya menyorotkan amarah saat memendang Viscount. Tanpa sadar, Viscount mundur selangkah saat Alaude memaku tatapan padanya.

" Alaude ! Kau menyerang kantor pusat polisi kota ! " seorang petinggi menatap Alaude geram.

Alaude mengacuhkannya dan tetap memaku tatapan pada Viscount.

" Jawab Alaude ! " bentak petinggi lain " Kau seorang agen intelejen kepolisian ! Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan ? "

Mata Alaude menyipit mendengarnya. Ia maju selangkah. Para pengawal meletakkan jarinya dipelatuk, bersiap menembak. Alaude mengambil sebuah benda dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Badge polisi : Intelejen khusus. Para petinggi diruangan itu terbelalak menatapnya.

" Apa maksudmu Alaude ? " bentak seorang petinggi " Kau mau membelot ? "

" Seperti yang kau lihat " kata Alaude dingin " Aku keluar dari kepolisian "

Ucapan itu mengejutkan para petinggi mengingat Alaude adalah orang yang loyal.

Alaude mengangkat tangan kanannya di dada. Cloud Ring berkerlip tertimpa cahaya dari lampu gantung dan memancarkan api berwarna violet. Seketika, wajah para petinggi memucat.

" Aku, Alaude akan membalas atas apa yang kalin lakukan pada Vongola Primo " 2 borgol berputar di tangannya, bersinar terbakar api violet " Sebagai Guardian of Cloud, Alaude _del Vongola _"

Hari esok datang dengan lambat pagi ini. Tapi 2 kereta kuda terlihat berpacu cepat di jalanan. Melewati gang-gang dengan terburu-buru. Menuju sebuah mansion besar milik Kaguya T. Fearn. Begitu kereta berhenti, para Guardian Vongola langsung keluar berhamburan dari pintu. Mereka berlari menuju sebuah kamar berpintu mahoni.

G membuka pintu dengan keras, dibelakangnya Ugetsu, Lampo dan Knuckle. Mereka menatap sosok berambut pirang yang terduduk di kasur. Ia tampak pucat dan sakit. Giotto tersenyum lemah dan para guardian itupun berlari menghampirinya.

Giotto baru saja bangun tadi pagi. Ia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya semalam. Ia masih belum boleh berjalan dan menjalani pengobatan. G mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kaguya mengenai tata cara perawatan dan kondisi Giotto. Total : 5 peluru dan untuk memulihkan diri secara total, Giotto harus beristirahat selama 15 hari.

" Dimana Alaude ? " tanya G.

" Ia sudah datang tadi sebelum kalian " jawab Giotto

" Fufufu-, dia melakukan hal yang menarik "

Sebuah suara terdengar. Semua menatap Daemon yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik kabut indigo. Ia tersenyum sarkatis sambil memegang sebuah lembaran Koran pagi ini ditangannya. Daemon berjalan mendekat & melempakan Koran ke kasur Giotto.

" Coba baca itu " kata Daemon.

Giotto mengambil Koran itu dan membaca halaman pertamanya. Para guardian lain mendekat, ikut membaca. Mereka sekses terbelalak saat membaca berita pertama dari halaman utama. Sementara Daemon hanya tersenyum senang.

Halaman pertama Koran pagi dihiasi sebuah gambar super besar. Ada 6 gambar dari kator polisi intelejen negara di kota dan sekitarnya terbakar hebat. Api menari-nari dari halaman kantor-kantornya. Api itu tampak ganas dan membumbung tinggi hingga 15 meter dari atapnya. Anehnya, api itu berwarna violet. Orang-orang tampak berdiri berusaha memadamkan api dengan alat seadanya. Di atas gambar itu, tercetak jelas sebuah berita :

**Kebakaran Aneh Hanguskan 15 Kantor Besar Polisi & Intelejen**

Sabtu [20/3] malam, rentetan kebakaran aneh menghanguskan 10 Kantor Kepolian Pusat dan 5 Markas Besar Intelejen Negara. Beberapa warga mengaku mendengar suara ledakan besar yang di duga sebagai pemicu kebakaran misterius lama berselang, warga lain mendengar rentetan suara ledakan lain yang membakar lebih dari 175 fasilitas kantor kepolisian negara diseluruh penjuru kota dan sekitarnya.

Api violet yang membakar tempat-tempat tersebut masih belum diketahui. Api itu membakar seluruh kantor hingga rata dengan tanah. Ribuan penduduk berusaha memadakan api namun tidak berhasil. Api baru padam dini hari setelah melumatkan seluruh bangunan kantor jadi abu.

Kebakaran itu menyebabkan lebih dari 2000 polisi tewas terbakar dan lebih dari 4000 lainnya luka parah. Beberapa polisi yang tewas diantaranya adalah para petinggi intelejen negara dan jendral polisi yang sedang berkunjung mengikuti jamuan makan malam di kantor pusat kota. Semua bangsawan yang ikut menghadiri, tewas terbakar. Diantaranya adalah Viscount Druitt Aleister Chamber yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan: seluruh tubuhnya hangus terbakar dan semua tulangnya patah.

Berdasarkan hasil penyeldikan atas mayat-mayat tersebut, korban di duga di pukul keras oleh suatu benda tumpul berkali-kali hingga tulang-tulangnya patah. Hal ini terjadi hampir di semua mayat-mayat petinggi intelejen dan jendral polisi yang hadir dalam jamuan makan malam.

Kuat dugaan bahwa pelaku kebakaran dan penyerangan tersebuat adalah sama. Hingga saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki dan belum dapat menduga siapakan pelaku kebakaran ini.

Kerugian ditaksir mencapai lebih dari . Pemimpin besar kepolisian negara menetapkan tanggal 9 Maret sebagai hari gelap dalam sejarah kepolisian negara dan memperingati bulan ini sebagai Black March karena banyaknya polisi yang gugur…

_-Japan,2011-_

"A-APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? "

Seluruh 10th Guardian di ruangan itu berteriak bersamaan, membuat 1st Guardian menutup telinga.

" Me-mengerikan… " mulut Gokudera menganga ngeri.

" Sulit dipercaya… " Yamamoto tersenyum gugup

" Dia kuat sekali to the extreme ! " kata Ryouhei merinding

" G-Got-Gotta…S-Stay…Calm…Got-Gotta…Stay…Cal-Calm…G-Gotta… " Lambo bergetar ketakutan.

Ekspresi para 10th Guardian itu tampak terkejut dan takut bercampur ngeri. Meski mereka tahu bahwa Alaude itu sangat kuat tapi tidak mengira sampai seperti ini. Dalam sekejap mereka semua jaw drop.

G mendesah " Nah, sekarang kalian tahu 'kan ? lebih baik tidak membuat masalah dengan Alaude "

Semua 10th Guardian mengangguk serempak –sweat drop.

" Oh, tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya ? " tanya Yamamoto

" Alaude ingin mengundurkan diri dari Vongola " jawab Knuckle " Tapi Primo berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia sangat loyal pada Vongola setelahnya "

" Apa kalian tahu sebelumnya mengenai Alaude? " tanya Gokudera

" Tentu saja. Tapi Giotto meminta untuk merahasiakannya " Daemon yang diam sejak tadi menjawabnya.

" Kufufufu, mirip sekali dengan Tsunayoshi " kata Mukuro.

" Dia selalu bilang ada urusan ketika keluar untuk bertugas sebagai polisi pada kami " tambah Lampo

" Memangnya tidak apa-apa seperti itu, extreme ? " tanya Ryouhei

" Bukan masalah " G menatap Ryouhei " Bagaimanapun, kami tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Meski banyak yang terjadi, tapi kami percaya pada Primo dan dia "

G dan yang lainnya saling pandang dan tersenyum. Ia menatap langit biru diluar jendela, mengingat peristiwa lama. Matahari bersinar cerah dan langit tampak seperti ribuan berlian biru diatas sana.

-The End-

Se-le-sai ! Horrraaayyyy ! Oh, aku dah ga' tahu lagi gimana jadinya ntar. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga.

Aku minta maaf untuk endingnya yang rada gimana gitu… ( aneh deh… ) tapi aku sudah lumayan 'kan ? 'kan ? 'kan ? ya ? Ukkh… Yah, aku sudah berusaha pokoknya.

Aku ga' punya bayangan untuk karakter orang jahat, jadi aku ambil aja Ciel, Sebastian ama Viscount dari Black Butler (Cielnya dibikin umur 17 taunan). Mereka yang paling cocok menurutku. Mana Sebastian tuh lumayan cakeplagi ! Oh…, Se-bas-ti-an-!

Terus, terimaksih buat yang mau baca. Saran dan Kritiknya di harapkan.

TOLONG DI REVIEW, YA !


End file.
